


Surprise

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: As Iwaizumi comes home his omega already waits for him- with more than one surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^
> 
> After a little while here‘s a new part of the series :) it can be read as a stand- alone as well. 
> 
> Obviously I like starting fics with someone coming home xD hehe 
> 
> Envoy :)

Once more Oikawa controls if everything is how it is supposed to be. The bedroom he shares with his alpha is prepared, the candles in the livingroom are lit and the food is almost finished. A pleasant smell hangs in their apartment as Oikawa nods in satisfaction. Taiyo and Akio are at their grandparents tonight, so it will be only the two of them. 

His excitement spikes as the door to their apartment is unlocked and Iwaizumi’s voice announces his return. 

“I’m home, Tooru.“ 

Oikawa wipes his hands at a kitchen towel before he walks over to his alpha, smiling brightly at him. “Welcome home, Hajime.“ He moves closer to embrace him, his belly pressing against Iwaizumi’s as he does so. Iwaizumi nuzzles his mate and tightens his own embrace as the omega purrs. 

“It smells pretty good in here“, he says. 

“I cooked“, Oikawa replies, taking Iwaizumi’s hand in his own and pulling him towards the living room. The alpha’s eyes widen at the sight of the burning candles and the nicely prepared table. 

“Do we have something to celebrate? Did I forget something?“ Iwaizumi asks, all of a sudden feeling insecure. 

Oikawa squeezes his hand gently. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.“ 

Iwaizumi feels warmth bubbling in his chest and his smile turns soft. “You do every day something nice for me by being with me.” 

“Iwa- chan”, Oikawa replies obviously flustered, his cheeks reddening. 

“No, seriously, Tooru”, Iwaizumi says, cupping his mate’s face with both hands. “Thank you for being my mate, thank you for our lovely pups and...” One of his hands finds its way down to Oikawa’s belly. “For our future pup.” He leans down and kisses his omega softly but passionately. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Oikawa hides his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck to hide his blush. Iwaizumi chuckles and nuzzles his mate lovingly. For a few moments they are just standing there, breathing in each other’s scents. “Let’s eat”, Oikawa suggests and only then they step apart. 

Iwaizumi enjoys Oikawa’s cooking and even more so since it is one of the rare evenings when the twins are out. The alpha loves his family more than anything, but to spend some time with just his mate is something he enjoys very much. 

“This was great, Tooru”, Iwaizumi says after they finished dinner and Oikawa is already getting up to clear the table. 

Oikawa smiles warmly at him. “I’m happy then.” As he reaches for Iwaizumi’s plate the alpha grabs his wrist and slowly pulls his omega around and on his lap. His hands immediately find the small belly and caress it. 

“Take a break, babe”, Iwaizumi states and places small kisses at the back of Oikawa’s neck. “We can do that later.” 

Oikawa hums at that and snuggles closer to his mate. “I prepared the bedroom...”, he lowly whispers and he can feel Iwaizumi’s cock twitch at his back. Or he thinks he can. Both ways his own trousers feel a little too tight all of a sudden. “I have a little surprise for you.” 

“The dinner was already a surprise”, Iwaizumi replies, nibbling at the soft skin of Oikawa’s neck, grinning as he feels Oikawa shiver. “There’s more?” 

Oikawa swallows and nods. “Uh- huh. But we have to go to the bedroom first.” 

“Okay”, Iwaizumi agrees and gets up from his chair, carrying Oikawa in his strong arms. The omega giggles, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I can walk on my own, you know?” 

“I know. But let me spoil you a little.” 

And who is Oikawa to deny his alpha that? He burries his nose in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, breathing in his mate’s scent while the alpha carries him to the bedroom. As Iwaizumi pushes the door open with one foot he stops. 

“Tooru...”, Iwaizumi breathes, surprise obvious in his voice. 

Soft lights are illuminating their bedroom, rose petals are scattered on the floor and the sheets of their bed. 

“Too much?” Oikawa hesitantly asks. 

“No, I’m... I just didn’t await that”, Iwaizumi replies, moving over to the bed and sitting down, Oikawa on his lap. 

“There’s more”, Oikawa says and Iwaizumi looks at him in disbelief. 

“You already made dinner, you prepared our room like this, you even brought the twins to my parents... What more could there be?” 

Oikawa nibbles at his bottom lip, pointing towards the nightstand. Iwaizumi follows that motion and notices an envelope lying there. 

“What is this?” Iwaizumi asks. 

Oikawa chuckles. “You need to open it to know, don’t you think?” 

Iwaizumi reaches out for the envelope and carefully opens it. Oikawa can see the alpha’s hands shaking slightly. He pulls out an ultrasound image and his lips immediately curve into a smile. 

“That’s a new picture of our pup”, Iwaizumi says and leans closer to kiss Oikawa on the lips. “It’s from today?” Iwaizumi hadn’t known of his his mate’s appointment. Or maybe he had forgotten because of the tons of work he is swamped with. 

Oikawa nods. “Turn it around.” 

The alpha does as he is told and notices the words ‘It’s a girl’ written on the back. “Tooru...” 

“Today she wasn’t too shy to show her gender”, Oikawa softly says. 

“I wish I would have been there”, Iwaizumi smiles and kisses Oikawa once more, passionately this time. “We’re going to have a girl...” 

Oikawa hums, nestling closer to his alpha. “Yeah, we’re going to have a girl.” 

Iwaizumi carefully lays the ultrasound image and the envelope aside before his hand finds Oikawa’s belly, softly stroking it. “A girl...” 

Oikawa nibbles at the soft skin of Iwaizumi’s neck. “We will buy her everything in pink.” 

“She will get everything she wants”, Iwaizumi agrees. 

“I hope she’ll like aliens”, Oikawa says, placing the smallest of kisses on Iwaizumi’s jawline. “The boys are already all in for Godzilla. I need a companion.” 

Iwaizumi chuckles, enjoying his mate’s attention. “Well, if she shouldn’t like aliens we could always have another one.” 

“Greedy”, Oikawa smiles. But it doesn’t sound that bad to have a big family with Iwaizumi. 

“Mmh, I’m greedy indeed”, Iwaizumi replies, lifting the omega from his lap to place him carefully on top of the sheets. His hand slides under Oikawa’s shirt, exposing the skin of his belly. The alpha leans down to kiss the soft flesh there and Oikawa giggles. 

“That tickles.” 

“Is that so”, Iwaizumi grins and continues to kiss the small baby bump. “Take off your shirt.” 

Oikawa obeys immediately, the husky sound of his alpha’s words making him shiver in anticipation. Iwaizumi’s kisses trail upwards from Oikawa’s belly to one of his nipples. He licks over it, then sucks it into his mouth. Oikawa moans at that, his hand finding its way into Iwaizumi’s hair. 

“Iwa- chan”, he breathes, squirming in the sheets. The omega brings his hips up to rub them against Iwaizumi’s, already getting hard. And he can feel his mate’s hardness through their pants as well. Oikawa’s other hand searches for the zipper of Iwaizumi’s trousers. The alpha hisses as he finally feels Oikawa hand against his cock. “So much do you want me, huh?” Oikawa is already a little breathless just like Iwaizumi is. 

“You can’t even imagine how much I want you”, Iwaizumi growls lowly and presses his cock closer to Oikawa’s touch, his lips and tounge then immediately returning to Oikawa’s nipples. 

“Then show me”, Oikawa breathes and with that said there is no holding back anymore. In no time both of them are stripped out of their clothes, naked bodies pressed as close together as possible. Iwaizumi’s fingers are inside of his omega now and Oikawa moans in pleasure. “I need your cock inside of me.” 

Iwaizumi chuckles, nuzzling Oikawa’s scent glands. “So impatient...” He bites down at Oikawa’s neck, exactly where his bond mark is. It is not strong enough to break the skin but enough to make his omega whimper. The sound of it makes it hard for Iwaizumi to not rush things right now. He wants to fuck Oikawa so bad. 

Only as Iwaizumi is satisfied with his preparation he pulls his fingers out. Oikawa whines at the loss of the feeling inside of him. “On all fours”, Iwaizumi orders, his voice heavy with want. Oikawa does as he is told and Iwaizumi stills for a moment to take it all in. His omega’s strong legs, the curve of his back, his ass. “God dammit, you’re so beautiful...” 

Oikawa turns his head to look over his shoulder. His hair is already a mess, his pupils are blown wide, his cheeks reddened. “Hajime”, he pleads and wiggles his hips. And this is so hot that Iwaizumi can’t wait any longer. He positions himself behind Oikawa and slowly pushes his cock in. He groans. Oikawa is so tight around him, so full already with his pup growing inside of him. With their pup. 

“You good?” Iwaizumi asks as he is all in. Oikawa nods and moves his hips to encourage Iwaizumi to fuck him. And Iwaizumi does just that. He moves tentatively at first but picks up pace over time. Oikawa moans under him, grabbing the sheets in his hands. Iwaizumi’s hands move from Oikawa’s hips to his belly, caressing it softly what makes Oikawa letting out a sound of pleasure. Then one of the alpha’s hands finds his mate’s cock and he starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Oikawa’s moans become louder the longer they are at it and Iwaizumi knows his omega is close. 

He himself is, too. 

So he speeds up once more, pushes in as deep as possible, pulling out nearly all the way, just to thrust back in. 

“Ha- Hajime”, Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi answers with another deep thrust. Oikawa throws his head back, Iwaizumi’s name leaving his lips as the climax hits him. His inner walks clench around Iwaizumi’s cock and that pushes him over the edge as well. He groans loudly, breathing out Oikawa’s name. 

They are sweaty and happily exhausted as they are lying in each other’s arms, rose petals all around them. Iwaizumi picks one out of Oikawa’s hair before he kisses his mate’s forehead. 

“Thank you. That was a nice surprise”, he says and Oikawa smiles softly at him, nestling closer. 

“I had a feeling you might have liked it”, the omega replies, 

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Hmm, indeed.” 

Their lips meet for another loving kiss and soon after they are asleep, close to each other.


End file.
